Aspirin
by Liesel Fogel
Summary: Lovino accidentally takes the wrong medication and the results are... well, you'll see. Oneshot. Smut. This is my first time writing smut, so please don't hate if it's not good. Anyway, enjoy!


Antonio was in pain. Two months, _two __**fucking **__months,_ he had lived with the man he loved, and had gotten nowhere. The man in question was, of course, Lovino Vargas, a 'friend' of his from work who had had no place to go after his brother's boyfriend had moved in and he had to leave the cramped apartment he had been sharing with his brother. A lovesick Antonio had offered to let him stay with him, and although Lovino had been hesitant at first, he agreed, for he had no idea of Antonio's feelings for him.

It was torture.

Antonio was complaining about this to his friend, Francis, after a bottle of tequila on his weekly 'boy's night out' with his friends. Gilbert was next to them, passed out, several empty pints in front of him. A little mustache of beer foam decorated his upper lip.

"You know," Francis said, after a moment's contemplation, "I have just the thing for you. And for him," he winked.

"Wha..?"

"Wait here a tic," Francis said, getting up quickly and running to his bathroom, returning a minute later with a bottle of aspirin.

"Aspirin?" Antonio asked sleepily.

"No, _no, _this is not aspirin." Francis reassured him, grinning. "This is an aphrodisiac."

"Afro-what?"

"Aphrodisiac," Francis corrected. "Give this to Lovino, and just the slightest touch will leave him begging for more. I don't really expect you to use it, but you never know. Could come in handy."

Although Antonio refused at first, Francis pressed the small aspirin bottle containing the pills which were definitely _not _aspirin on him and Antonio had no choice but to take it, although he vowed to never use it. He put it in the medicine cabinet in his bathroom when he got home, took off his shoes, and then passed out on the couch.

* * *

_Two months later_

"Hey, Antonio?" Lovino called. "Where's the aspirin?"

"Should be in the cabinet," Antonio answered, buttoning up his coat. "Why?"

"Headache," Lovino explained.

"Ah." Antonio paused. "I'm going to the store to get some more milk. You want anything?"

"Nope."

"'Kay, see ya!"

* * *

Antonio walked back into the warmth of house after his shopping. He had taken a bit longer than expected, about an hour or so. He removed his coat and stretched, then put the groceries away. There was no sign of Lovino, which was odd. Usually he was lolling on the couch or reading a book, and he always made his presence known.

"Lovino?" Antonio yelled. "You here?" He heard a crash come from the bathroom and he raced in, to find Lovino slumped against the wall, breathing heavily, a pained expression on his face. Antonio saw the toothbrush holder had fallen and figured that that had made the crashing noise. He knelt down in front of Lovino.

"Are you okay? Lovino?" he asked, worried. "What happened?"

"I-" Lovino mumbled. He nodded towards an empty aspirin bottle, turned over on its side, the cap laying next to it. Antonio froze in shock as he realized what Lovino had taken.

"What did you _do?" _he asked disbelievingly.

"I... I took one, but my headache didn't go away... I took another and I felt myself getting all hot so I thought I must have a fever so I took another but it got worse and I..." Lovino breathed, his face red. Antonio saw a bead of sweat trickle down his hairline.

"Okay," Antonio said, trying to calm himself, "let's get you to a doctor or something and-"

"No!" Lovino interjected.

"Alright," Antonio said slowly, a little stunned at Lovino's refusal. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Get rid of it," Lovino groaned through gritted teeth.

"I..." Antonio was at a loss for words. Seeing Lovino like this was... well, it was a huge turn-on and he felt embarrassed, almost guilty, for savoring Lovino's reaction to the aphrodisiac. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You do know what that entails, right?"

"Yes, just do it," Lovino said. His face was twisted up as if he was in pain, and his breaths came in short, low pants.

Antonio hesitated, and then quickly pulled Lovino's shirt off. "Are you completely sure about this?" he asked one more time. Lovino gave a slow, forced nod.

Antonio stared at Lovino hungrily, and then softly kissed his neck. He swirled his tongue around Lovino's skin, savoring his taste and the little gasp Lovino emitted, and then sucked gently at the nape of his neck, leaving a hickey as a reminder that this had actually happened, that it wasn't some dream. he trailed down to Lovino's right nipple and sucked, twisting the left one between his finger and thumb. Lovino's breath hitched and Antonio left behind the right nipple and moved onto the left one, as his fingers found their way to Lovino's pants.

He unbuttoned them and slipped his hand in, feeling Lovino's erection. Lovino made a little noise halfway between a moan and a squeak, and Antonio felt his pants growing uncomfortably tight. He abandoned Lovino's nipples and reached up and squirted some moisturizer onto his hand, and then gripped Lovino's length and pumped once, up and down, slowly.

"Ah- _ahh!" _Lovino gasped, and Antonio covered his mouth with his own, while his right hand started to pump Lovino's erection faster. After a moment Antonio pulled away, a small strand of saliva connecting his mouth to Lovino's. He licked his lips and the strand fell away.

Lovino stared at him and Antonio worried if he had done something wrong.

"A-Antonio!" Lovino called out breathlessly. "I- I think I'm g-gonna-" he screwed up his face as his breathing became faster, along with Antonio's movement on his erection. His eyes opened, wide, "Ah- I- c-ca-aaa_aaahhh-" _he moaned, as semen spurted from his tip and splattered all over his chest.

He breathed heavily when he was done and Antonio removed his hand, expecting that his erection would have dwindled after he came, but found that that was not so. He wondered how much it would take to relieve Lovino, but he wasn't complaining, oh no, it was just beginning.

He looked up at Lovino questioningly. Panting, Lovino gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod and Antonio bent down and placed his lips at the base of Lovino's erection. He licked the full length of it, swirling his tongue around the tip, and then began to suck, bobbing back and forth. Lovino gasped and little whimper escaped his lips. Antonio removed his mouth and Lovino looked at him as if to say, 'why did you stop?' but then Antonio pressed his mouth against Lovino's once more.

"You taste great," he whispered and Lovino flushed an even deeper shade of red, to Antonio's astonishment.

"I-I'm sorry you have to do this," Lovino said quietly.

"Don't be." Antonio grinned and kissed him again and then pulled away quickly. "I'm," he kissed him again, "happy," he pecked Lovino's cheek, "to do it." He kissed Lovino again, fully on the mouth, and then Lovino kissed him back and Antonio was so happy in that moment, and he grasped the back of Lovino's head, pulling him in closer, and Antonio leaned forwards, accidentally brushing against Lovino's erection. Lovino squeaked into his mouth and Antonio had to pull away, he was smiling too much.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I should get back to work." He bent down again and continued where he had left off.

"You do-ohhh_hhhh- _have to do tha-ahhh_hhhh," _Lovino gasped, obviously finding it hard to say the words through his moans and gasps. Antonio looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

"...but you can if you want to," Lovino mumbled, looking away. Antonio grinned and returned to tending Lovino's erection. Soon enough, he felt Lovino's muscles tense up, his legs drawn to his bare cum-splattered chest, his toes clenched, and he came.

Antonio swallowed part of it, but then had to draw back for breath as the rest splattered on his face. He wiped it off his face the best he could, and glanced down to see Lovino's erection, persistent as ever. He had not expected it to, however, seeing as Lovino had swallowed the whole bottle.

"C-Can I?" he asked, looking up at Lovino. Lovino looked at him, pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, and then nodded. Antonio took off Lovino's pants entirely and held out two fingers. "Suck," he instructed, and Lovino took them into his mouth and sucked hungrily, his tongue flicking between them. When Antonio was satisfied that they were wet enough, he pulled them out of Lovino's mouth. He spread open Lovino's legs, seeing his hole. Lovino looked away and bit his lip.

"Are you entirely sure about this?" Antonio asked once more. "It'll hurt, and I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do."

Still looking away, Lovino nodded again. "It's okay," he said, and Antonio took a deep breath and put his first finger into Lovino's hole.

Lovino let out a gasp, and then winced. Antonio stuck in the second finger, scissoring them to widen Lovino's entrance. He pulled out gently and grabbed a condom from the cabinet and put it on, applying some lube to his erection.

"Okay," he said, trying to orientate himself. "I'm going to put it in. Is that alright?"

To his surprise, Lovino rolled his eyes. "Yes, I've said it like five times already. Just hurry up and fuck me, dammit."

Antonio laughed and took a deep breath. He pushed his erection into Lovino's hole slowly. Lovino whimpered slightly and closed his eyes. "Tell me when," Antonio whispered.

"N-Not just yet," Lovino said. "Just let me.." he shifted himself more upright. Antonio leaned forward to kiss him as Lovino shifted himself, and as their lips were about to meet, Lovino yelped.

"R-Right there!" he exclaimed. "Th-nnn_nnng!"_ His words were cut off as Antonio began to thrust, ever so slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Antonio asked between heavy breaths. He was finding it hard not to moan and yell as Lovino was doing.

"Y-Yes, but- it also.. feels good- _Hnnnnng!- _do- do you feel g-go-_ohhh- _good too?" Lovino panted.

"Very," Antonio replied, now starting to thrust faster.

Lovino moaned, his arms around Antonio's neck, as semen shot from the tip of his erection and all over both his and Antonio's chests.

"S-Sorry," he apologized. "I came too early."

"No, no- it's fine," Antonio reassured him. "I usually take a while. Besides, you're cute when you cum."

Lovino smiled shakily. 'I wonder what you look like," he whispered into Antonio's ear and Antonio felt his face grow hot.

"You'll see pretty soon," he whispered back, pecking Lovino playfully on his neck as he began to thrust yet faster into Lovino. He felt Lovino's arms tighten around his neck and suddenly Lovino was yelling his name as he came and Antonio knew in that moment that he would never forget the way Lovino said his name, with the long 'o' at the end, the look on Lovino's face as he came and he had an orgasm _because _of Antonio and Antonio felt so lucky to have been able to see that, in that one instant.

Antonio's muscles contracted and he felt himself cum and he felt the wave of ecstasy pass over him and he heard his voice, screaming Lovino's name and he was in that moment the happiest man in the world.

* * *

He pulled out of Lovino, breathing heavily, and removed the condom, wrapping it neatly in toilet paper before throwing it into the dustbin. Together they collapsed on the floor, the cold bathroom tiles soothing their heated bodies.

"That was amazing," Lovino panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his breaths. "I won't be able to take a shit for about ten years, but it was amazing."

Antonio laughed shakily.

"You wanna know something?" Lovino whispered lazily. Antonio turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"I knew what those pills were when I opened the opened the bottle."

"Huh?" Antonio asked incredulously. Lovino grinned sheepishly.

"I wanted to know how you felt about me before I told you about my feelings for you. I took them on purpose." Lovino laughed. "I'm pretty messed up, aren't I?"

"Nah," Antonio said quickly. Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe a bit," he agreed. "But I'm glad this happened or else we would have gone our whole lives, probably, without telling each other."

"Well, good thing we got it over with," Lovino chuckled. "Thank god for aspirin."


End file.
